


Out of the Rain

by lzclotho



Series: Jazz Magic Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina brings Emma in out of the rain. Sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/gifts).



> This is part of my "jazz magic series" featuring jazz music, Emma and Regina's magic, and sexy times. After finally getting my hand healed, and dealing with many other stresses, I have decided I will try to complete a ficlet each Sunday morning as a way to unwind each week. taraetoo's came up first. So, here you go. A little SQ rainy day jazz lovin’…

A long time ago this popped up on my tumblr writing challenge notes from taraetoo:

 

You can listen to [Etta James singing “Out of the Rain”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RN5fMpMoP38) while you read.

**Out of the Rain**

Regina stared at the drenched woman on her doorstep at oh-dark-30 in the morning. Emma’s sheriff’s department thick winter raincoat was so wet it was dark green over much of the shoulders. She had parted the coat and beneath that her shirt was plastered to her chest, outlining her black bra which barely masked two hardening points.

"What on earth?!"

"It started pouring while I was hunting for Pongo. I was closer to here than my parents’ place." She produced a bag. "I brought dry. I just…I could really use some place to change?"

She stared at the bag of spare clothing, then back up to Emma’s face. She took a step back. With a nod and turn of her head, she gestured for the other woman to come inside. “Upstairs there’s a shower.”

Emma’s shoulders dropped and she exhaled, briefly closing her eyes as she crossed the threshold into the mansion. “Thank you,” she said in a rush that was more breath than sound.

She didn’t immediately head for the stairs but stood standing in Regina’s foyer, leaving a growing puddle of rainwater on the Italian tile. Looking away from Emma’s gaze that seemed to be studying her, Regina took in the whole of the drenched savior. 

Emma’s blond hair had plastered to her face and neck, soaking wet. The woolen cap — a weirdly patterned gray, green, and gold — was clearly sopping, Emma’s cheeks were tinged red from the cold.

"You should get out of that hat and coat. I’ll put them up to dry." Even as Regina spoke, Emma complied, dropping the bag, stripping off her heavy coat and passing it to Regina. The beanie came off, revealing Emma’s hair, so soaked it was almost golden brown.

Regina quickly put the coat and hat on a rack by the door. She would have to get a towel to soak up the water that continued to drip. “Come on.” She led the way up the stairs.

* * *

Naked and shivering, Emma stared around herself at the richly appointed bathroom in the master bedroom. The towels were midnight blue, the surfaces pristine and clean. She looked closer. The sink and vanity were marble, the bathtub, had a cream porcelain finish. Why had Regina brought her here, to her own private space, she wondered.

Starting the water, she perused the shower supplies shelf. Taking a wash cloth from the stack of linens Regina had thrust into her hands, Emma took a bottle of lavender body wash and the bottle of apple scented shampoo and stepped under the water’s warm spray, sliding the glass door closed.

* * *

"All done."

Regina looked up from her study sofa to find Emma in the doorway. The woman was dressed in a blue button shirt and jeans. Her feet were bare, and her soaked shoes were in her hand. In that moment her playlist started a new song; “Out of the Rain” by Etta James began to play. 

_Out of the rain, under the shelter  
I’ve been so long where the sun don’t shine _

She glanced back to the fire dancing in the fireplace, then she blinked up at Emma once more. Had she really been sitting here the entire time? She felt like she was seeing nothing and everything at the same time, her mind spinning in so many directions she had no idea which way was up.

Emma put her shoes by the fireplace. Regina could say nothing, only watch, drinking in the curve of the woman’s back, the rounded globes encased in the jeans. When Emma turned, Regina felt stabbed by the piercing gaze.

"Hey? You…?" Emma’s voice slid into her chest, settling there like a thickening sauce, rich and savory. Emma bit her lip and Regina’s gaze riveted to the white teeth pulling at flesh. "Thanks by the way," Emma continued. "You didn’t have to let me in."

"You…You’re… Henry’s mother." And it almost sounded like the question she’d offered the first time meeting Emma Swan on the steps of the mansion 4 years ago. Regina cleared her throat with difficulty. "He’d never forgive me if you got sick, and I could have prevented it." 

_But now I’ve found you and the storm is behind  
_

"Our relationship, or whatever," Emma said, migrating across the room to sit beside Regina. "I know Henry’s a big part of it, but I would have told him this is between us."

"What is?" Regina inhaled, staring now at the warm whisky in her fist.

Emma shrugged, the tiniest movement of her shoulders up and down. “I don’t know, but, you know, it’s crazy how important it is to me.  _You_ are to me,” she corrected.

"Why?" Regina begged to know.

"Because…you’re…" Emma shouldered lifted and fell once more. Regina’s gaze was captured by Emma’s green eyes. She bit her own lip, mirroring Emma.

_Out of the rain, out of the rain_

“We’re friends,” Regina said, surprised to hear the wonder in her own voice.

Emma smiled wide, her eyes crinkling at the corners, her dimples sharp in her cheeks. Regina looked down when she felt pressure on her wrist to find Emma had laid her hand across it. Warmth poured into her veins. Not from the fire. Not from the whisky. But entirely from this woman.

It wasn’t magic. She’d felt Emma’s magic touch her before — when they activated Jefferson’s hat, opening a portal to the Enchanted Forest. This was mutual. It was almost as though Emma and she physically shared the same body. Her heart was pounding in her chest, a fast rush of hot blood pounding in her veins, making her fingers tingle, her head swim, and her groin pulse.

"Regina," Emma breathed, and the faintest touch of her breath reached Regina’s face.

"Emma," Regina responded, and the woman’s mouth was upon hers before the second syllable was entirely gone from her lips.

They pressed together tightly. Regina’s tumbler of whisky fell to the rug with a thump. Emma’s hands pressed and kneaded on her back, Regina’s own hands sliding up against Emma’s chest, tangling in tendrils of soft damp gold curling over strong shoulders. Their mouths fused together, tongues slipping past lips; Regina almost swooned when Emma sucked on her tongue for half a moment.

She did gasp as need formed thick and strong in her stomach.

Emma’s mouth skimmed the corner of her lips, the curve of her cheek, the edges of her lashes. Regina’s head fell forward, resting against Emma’d breastbone above the parted collar of her buttoned blue shirt. She caught the fading scent of lavender on the satin skin. Unable to help herself, Regina sought that soothing scent with her lips, pressing a kiss to Emma’s chest.

The pulse in Emma’s throat jumped at the same time Emma gasped, “Fuck, Regina….” Emma’s voice faded on her name, and Regina felt the only thing she wanted at this moment, for a dozen, maybe a million, moments to come, was to hear her name from Emma’s lips again. She pressed her lips again to the ridge of collarbone. Emma’s fingers slid into her hair, spasmodically grasping. The slight pull sent tingles down Regina’s spine and into her belly.

"Em…ma…" She breathed out the syllables with want clutching at her throat. She clutched at the only steady thing in the room: Emma.

Emma had one hand on her back, and the other slid up between Regina’s blouse buttons, cupping her throat, thumb stroking her cheek, lifting Regina’s face into another kiss. Then Regina felt the cushions of the sofa against her back.

_You took a sparrow, let it fly like an eagle  
I can see long ways, I feel love again_

Her own hands sought to reveal the body now above her, parting buttons and grasping bare breasts, pressing and kneading the satin flesh. Emma breathed mindless syllables in her ear.

Emma’s fingers were under Regina’s shirt, making her skin flushed and hot in a pattern following the tiniest strokes.

Regina pulled Emma’s shirt back from her shoulders, hands kneading firm shoulder and arm muscles as the shirt was discarded.

"Oh, god. Regina," Emma breathed, coherent for a few moments as their flesh melded together in the rising heat of their bodies. "Please."

"You please me," Regina assured with a whisper against the shell of Emma’s ear. "I never thought it was possible, but…" When Emma’s hand fumbled at the belt of Regina’s slacks, Regina’s voice stumbled. "But y…you do."

She lifted her hips, feeling her slacks fade down her legs. Normally preferring to take control of her intimacies, all Regina could thing was relief that soon she would be entirely stripped bare, breast and hips and thighs melded to this woman.

When she felt Emma’s jean thigh between her legs, she wasn’t embarrassed to roll her center against it. But she did coarsely demand, “Off.”

Emma pulled away so suddenly a startled “no!” ripped from Regina’s throat. 

She stared as Emma made quick work of stripping off her jeans and returned to the bed. Then Emma’s voice, and her body, flowed over Regina, soft, strong, soothing. “I’m here.” 

Grasping at the woman’s body tucking into her own, Regina exhaled and pressed her nose into Emma’s throat inhaling the woman’s steadying scent. “Yeeeeesssss,” she sighed.

Emma used one hand to lift Regina’s back, and the other skimmed and traced lines and circles down Regina’s chest and abdomen, finally settling, palm warm and satin soft, against Regina’s center, fingertips massaging into her folds.

"Emma," Regina breathed into Emma’s throat. "Please."

Emma kissed her hair and her forehead. When she reached Regina’s closed eyes, she kissed each lid, while her fingers stroked open Regina’s center.

Regina bent her knees, lifting her hips, mindless syllables falling down from her own lips, which Emma captured on her tongue with a multitude of kisses.

One finger slid past Regina’s hardened clit. The pressure of the side of Emma’s finger, combined with the curling twisting digit within, and Regina felt her body begin to coalesce around that contact. She clutched harder at Emma’s back, digging in her nails, making Emma release a hissing breath against her throat.

Regina felt tingles all along her skin, from her head to her toes, and everywhere between. She opened her eyes to see swirls of white and red — their magic her mind dimly supplied — erupting around them, creating a soft fog.

_Out of the rain, out of the rain_

Then Emma’s finger curled within Regina, touching a particular spot. Regina arched, threw her head back, and gasped out as she came.

"Emma!"

###


End file.
